


Not While I'm Around

by LadyKayl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Off-screen Relationship(s), Reader-Insert, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKayl/pseuds/LadyKayl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request - can you do an imagine where dean finds out the readers bf is abusive and it ends in fluff!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not While I'm Around

**Not While I'm Around**

**Request** - can you do an imagine where dean finds out the readers bf is abusive and it ends in fluff!?

* * *

 

"Where is he?" Dean growls s he picks up, his keys heading for the door.

You'd come to the bunker to see Sam, he was your best friend after all. You'd just managed to calm him down after he saw the state of your eye. Dean on the other hand was a different story.

This wasn't the first time Jack had hit you, but you'd always managed to hide it. It was your ribs usually,  but tonight he'd come home really drunk and saw a text from Dean on your phone.

You should have left him a while ago, but he was the constant in your life and you always came up with an excuse for him. 

He was tired. It wasn't him it was the booze. It was your fault. You probably deserved it.....

But you didn't, no one deserved this. You could feel your eye swelling as you sat in the bunker. 

"Dean please just leave it..." you cry as you and Sam chase him to the door, but your were too late. You break down in tears as you see the impala speed away. 

You weren't crying for Jack, no. You were crying for Dean. You loved him. You always had, but he always pushed you away. So you tried to move on. You knew Jack, he fought dirty and although Dean was an amazing hunter you still worried. 

Sam gathered you in his arms and took you back into the bunker. 

"He deserves what he gets Y/n" he said rubbing your arm.

"I don't care about Jack, it's Dean I'm worried about" you say quietly. Sam nods, knowing Dean loved you but was too scared of losing you. 

You sat with ice on your eye, curled up against your best friend as you hear the roar of an engine and a beeping horn from outside.

You and Sam race towards the door, to see Dean along bags out of the impala. Your bags. Sam helped him carry them inside,  you see the blood and bruising on his knuckles, the dark mark around his eye, and the cut on his lip. 

"Oh Dean..." you say wincing, he just shrugs

"You should see the other guy" he smirks and you dread to think what state Jack was in

You walk back into the bunker with them. The boys set your bags in your former room - current room now you guess. You'd only moved in with Jack a few months ago, it had all happened very fast....too fast. You wince as you rips twinge. 

Sam excuses himself to go to bed. He hugs you lightly goodnight,  making you promise to shout him if you needed him.

You went to find Dean, who was in the kitchen digging through the freezer. He turned when he sees you, you smile cautiously as you walk to the sink to fill a bowl with water, you also grab a towel. 

Dean moves to the table silently. You bring the small bowl and towel over,  setting it down as you sit in the chair next to him. 

You take the hand that isn't hold ice to his face and start to clean the blood from the knuckles. You feel your lip tremble and tears fill you eyes. 

"Hey don't cry" he says pulling you to his chest, his ice pack forgotten.

"I won't say I'm sorry Y/n, he deserved it..." he growled

You chuckle nodding your head.

"I wasnt worried about him,  I was worried about you" you whisper, Dean reaches and wipes away the stray tears from your cheeks. 

"This is my fault..." you frown at Dean,  did he hear you tell Sam it had started from his texts.

"If I hadn't pushed you away to keep you safe...you wouldn't have met ...him" he shook his head, angry with himself. 

"And now look,  you've gotten hurt anyway" you go to speak but he cuts you off

"But I can promise you one thing" 

You look deep into his eyes smiling at him. He leans forward and presses a kiss to your forehead, then to the tip of your nose, then to your cheek and then at the very corner of your mouth. Before finally saying

"No one is ever going to hurt you again, not while I'm around!" 

He finally kisses your lips, you whimper lightly before pushing forward meeting the kiss. He pulled away, leaving you wanting more. 

"I love you Y/n" he says his voice deep and honest

"Oh Dean...I love you too" you answer with tears in your eye. Dean smiles as you press your lips to his once again.

 


End file.
